


The Jacket

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru's Older Sister, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio feels disgusting; he’s sweaty and his cramps are killing him. God he fucking hates heats, why Omegas are the only ones to have them is stupid. Yeah, okay, Alphas have ruts but who cares? Do they have a uterus that’s condemning itself for not creating a kid?No, they don't!





	The Jacket

Tobio feels disgusting; he’s sweaty and his cramps are _killing_ him. _God_ he fucking hates heats, why Omegas are the only ones to have them is _stupid._  Yeah, okay, Alphas have ruts but who cares? Do they have a uterus that’s condemning itself for not creating a kid?

_NO!_

So there.

 _And,_ on top of that he - well, his team but _still_ \- has a practice match with Aobajousai, and Lord give him strength because he doesn’t want to deal with Oikawa-san today.

He can already feel the migraine forming from the inevitable meeting with his former senpai, so he does what any Omega in heat would do. He pops a couple of heat-suppressing and cramp-reliever pills and acts like everything is fine when he’s dying inside.

 

~~~~~

 

Tobio doesn’t want to be here: the gym reeks of Alphas and Betas, and it’s _disgusting._ He’d rather be at home curled up in his blanket with a heating pad laid on his stomach to help soothe his aching cramps, but, nope, he’s here like a good teammate.

Also, if he ditched his teammates would never let him live it down. He can practically hear Tsukishima’s sarcastic remarks about _him_ missing a volleyball match - the dick; like damn can’t he miss one day!

“Wahh, so _scary_ ,” he hears Oikawa-san say, voice high and annoying, and right there, Tobio’s _done_. He slams the volleyball in his hands _hard_ against the floor before sending a glare to Oikawa-san.

“Get off my knot, Oikawa-san,” Tobio says. He hears a gasp and the sounds of chuckles and deep laughter mingle together.

 _Good,_ Tobio thinks, _maybe he’ll leave me alone now._

He doesn’t, instead, Oikawa-san goes above and beyond to bug him throughout the practice match.

Tobio almost yells in joy when the practice match is over, well, he isn’t that overjoyed because they lost, but he gets to leave, so that’s a plus. He finishes doing his part of cleaning by putting away the volleyballs and then goes to gather his things, he’ll wait on the bus for everyone else. The sooner he can go home the better, his cramps are rearing their ugly head.

“Tsk, tsk, Tobio-chan, leaving without saying goodbye to your favorite senpai is _rude_ ,” Oikawa-san calls out.

_So close._

“I already said goodbye to Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” Tobio says, he has to stop himself from smiling when Oikawa-san scowls at him.

Oikawa-san crosses his arms and purses his lips. “Whatever.”

Tobio waits a couple seconds before he seizes his chance to leave. “Well, if--”

“You're in heat, Tobio-chan.” The way Oikawa-san says it as if he’s discussing the weather throws Tobio off.

“Wha-”

Oikawa-san steamrolls over him though, “My older sister says that what helped lessen her cramps was having something of her Alphas, so here-” he shrugs his Aobajousai volleyball jacket off and offers it to him.

Tobio can’t help but _stare_ because what? He’s so confused at the situation that all he does is stare and ignore the snickering and cooing he can hear from his teammates. He blinks a bunch of times, hoping that maybe he’s seeing things, but he isn’t. Oikawa-san’s sharp “Tobio-chan” brings him back. “But,” he says. “Your not my Alpha.”

Tobio watches in fascination as Oikawa-san’s cheeks dye a deep red hue. He startles when Oikawa-san throws the jacket at him. “Just take the damn jacket, Tobio-chan!” He huffs and stomps his foot like a little kid.

Very confused and stumped Tobio mechanically dawns the over-sized jacket and zips it all the way up. “Happy,” he asks, somehow Oikawa-san’s face gets darker and the laugh fighting its way to the surface breaks out.

Tobio’s own cheeks take on a pinkish color when Oikawa-san smiles at him. “What,” he asks.

Oikawa-san shakes his head, “Nothing~.” He closes the space between them and ruffles Tobio’s hair. “Bye bye, Tobio.”

Tobio blinks and Oikawa-san’s gone. The whole thing feels surreal to him, but when his teammates surround him he _knows_ it happened, no matter what he thinks. He buries his blush-stained face into the collar of the jacket and saunters out of the gym with the rest of his team.

 _Huh,_ Tobio thinks. _My cramps don’t hurt as much…_

His phone pings in his gym bag and he hurries to grab it, it’s Oikawa-san.

 

Oikawa-san [6:30 P.M.]: shittykawa thinks u look cute with his jacket kageyama :)

Oikawa-san [6:31 P.M.] OPEN IMAGE

 

Curiosity wins out and Tobio taps on the image to download it, so it would show. What he sees surprises him. It’s a picture of Oikawa-san with his face buried in his knees and his hands tangled into his hair, but he could tell Oikawa-san was feeling flustered at the time the picture was taken because the tips of his ears are bright red.

On an impulse Tobio opens his camera and sets it to front-facing mode and takes a picture of himself and hits send before he even thinks twice about it. He even types out a quick message: pls tell oikawa-san thank you for the jacket. it really helped.

There, he’s thanked him and now all he has to do is give the jacket back at a later date, but he’ll worry about that some other time. It’ll be a problem for future him to deal with, okay.

“AH, KAGEYAMA, YOU’RE SO RED,” Hinata yells.

Tobio doesn’t even hesitate in taking his shoe off and chucking it at Hinata, “SHUT UP, IDIOT!”

 

~~~~~

 

“IWA-CHAAAAAAAAN! LOOK AT HOW CUTE TOBIO IS! AHHHHHH--OOMPH!” Tooru stumbles back and falls onto his front when  Iwa-chan slaps him too hard on the back. His phone goes flying out of his hand, but, somehow, Iwa-chan catches it and taps at the screen, giving it a low whistle.

“He’s blushing so hard,” Iwa-chan comments.

Tooru lays spread-eagle on the gym floor and sighs happily, “Yeah.”

Iwa-chan chuckles and places the phone back into Tooru’s hands. “At least now you have an excuse to visit him.”

“...yeah.”

Tooru focuses back on the picture and can’t help but gush over it again. The picture shows Tobio-chan’s blushing face buried into the collar of his jacket and eyes averted; it’s so innocent and cute that when Tooru received it all the anger he had from Iwa-chan sending a picture of him in a kinda similar state to Tobio-chan vanished.

His eyes widen when he receives another text from Tobio-chan.

 

Stupidly Adorable Kohai ❤‿❤ [6:42 P.M.]: i’ll give u ur jacket back when my heats over ok

 

Tooru vibrates in happiness.

 

OK ! lmk n ill go pick it up [6:43 P.M.]

 

Tooru’s fingers hover over keyboard and then types: then maybe we can get something to eat ?

He breath catches when he sees Tobio-chan typing.

 

Stupidly Adorable Kohai ❤‿❤ [6:47 P.M.]: i wld like that

Stupidly Adorable Kohai ❤‿❤ [6:48 P.M.]: :D

 

And at that moment for Tooru the heavens opened up and the angels started to sing.

 

cant wait !! [6:50 P.M.]

 o(*≧□≦)o [6:51 P.M.]

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by all the a/b/o content lately... :) the ending is kinda blah but w/e
> 
> if ya wanna talk heres my tumblr:[tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) ! hope you have a good morning/good afternoon/goodnight !


End file.
